


芭菲

by mufazhongshengshan



Category: Kamen Rider Zero-One
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25671397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mufazhongshengshan/pseuds/mufazhongshengshan
Summary: 暂时没有后文
Relationships: Izu/Yaiba Yua





	芭菲

原本还能成为朋友的。

——这么愚蠢的事情，刃当然不会说出口。

只是偶尔……偶尔。

偶尔看到她的时候，就会这么想。

自从上次在飞电公司落荒而逃，刃已经有将近四个月的时间没有跟伊兹说过话了。这无论对于利益还是个人来说都没有任何意义。

人有心事，修码吉亚可没有。

ZAIA这边的工作也逐渐安定下来了。虽说自己本就是ZAIA外派的技术顾问，可好歹也在AIMS的部队里待了好长一段时间，倒也习惯了那边的作风。

跟着天津垓的时候并不好受，他自大又傲慢，自我中心到极致。不知她听到自己在相亲会场上的“朗诵”，心里会有怎样的想法。

啊，修码吉亚没有……

真的没有吗。

说到底，就连“修码吉亚只是个道具”这一点，也是自入社那天起，天津垓就天天在自己的耳边念叨，听得多了，好像也就能认同了。

修码吉亚……

其实刃自己也不明白。

今天也被天津外派了。

他口中的“左膀右臂”完全不值得信赖。比起以前在AIMS的生活，刃感觉自己活的像个跑腿的秘书。

对，跟她有什么差别。

反正都是外派，只要高效率的完成任务，直到天津产生下一个恶趣味的想法之前，刃都有足够的时间自由活动。

然后就见到她了。

询问了一下事由，似乎是原本飞电或人要带她一起去他很喜欢的一家甜品店，可突然公司那边来了联络，飞电就不得不急忙赶回去应付。

“所以，身为秘书的你不应该一起回去吗。”

“本该如此的，但是或人社长说他一个人可以解决，虽然很抱歉，只能让我一个人去了。”

“是吗。”

是久违的对话，是自己偶尔会想起来的突发性对话，碍于两人的立场，刃只觉得此地不能久留。

“可以的话，要不要跟我一起去？或人社长的卷子还在我的手上，正好有两张。”

“你是说，你要邀请你的竞争对手吗。”

“这是飞电智能公司与ZAIA企业的竞争，而不是我与你之间的竞争。”

“……那随你吧。”

看不出来飞电或人还会来这种店。

花里胡哨的粉嫩装饰，一大堆像是高中生的辣妹，一口一个省略过头的词语。

刃有些后悔。

“话说，修码吉亚也能吃东西吗。”

“只要搭载了相应的机能就可以。”

面带职业笑容的服务生带着两人来到一个靠窗的位置，现在正是工作日的上班时间，街上的行人倒也稀少——只是那些辣妹确实很吵。

但这种时候只能稍微忍耐一下了，现在的小孩真的很难缠。

“我想用这两张卷子，兑换一个套餐。”

一般来说卷子的内容都会是打折、优惠之类的，没想到竟是两张换一份双人套餐。

刃坐在餐桌对面，就这么看着伊兹跟服务员之间的对话。

“好的，请把卷子交给我——是一份情侣套餐对吗。”

“对。”

“？？？”

“好的，请两位稍等。”

刃一时间不知道该说什么好。

“怎么了吗。”

秘技·歪头伊兹。

在这种时候使出可爱杀招实在是太犯规了。刃深吸一口气，转头看向窗外。

“不，没什么。”

刃听见她眨眼时的电子机械声。

———————————TBC.


End file.
